


Danger and Turtles

by ThePurplePantherCat



Category: Henry Danger (TV), Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Action, Character Transformation, Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Frankini ain't wearing waterproof make-up- XD, Gen, Light character transformation, Live action and cartoon crossover, More tags shall be added later, Swearing, i promise i have a higher IQ then what the comedy here shows-, some of the comedy is crackfic worthy but not all of it, there is not much action now but there will be more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePantherCat/pseuds/ThePurplePantherCat
Summary: It was a normal day in the Man Cave until Schwoz opens a portal to another dimension specifically after Ray told him NOT too then four giant talking turtles along with some glowing bugs come out of the portal, but then the bugs start mutating random human villains (Examples: The Toddler, or Frankini) and things just go downhill from there, and to make things worse, Schwoz's machine broke right after the portal closed so these giant turtles are gonna be stuck in this dimension for a whileWarning to the readers: This version of the story (It's also on Wattpad) will have slower updates because one chapter on this version is two chapters on the Wattpad version
Relationships: less then none right now
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If your wondering what timeline this takes place in, in the Henry Danger world this takes place after "Henry Danger: The Musical" but before the series final episodes but around the timeline after Piper found out Henry is Kid Danger, and in the ROTTMNT world this takes place after "The Mutant Menace"
> 
> Also if your wondering what inspired me for this story I got the idea while i was drawing, I wanted to draw my favorite Henry Danger villain (Frankini) but i could not draw humans, only animal-human hybrids (ex: the Rise turtles), so i drew him as a turtle (he was a Box Turtle/Red Eared Slider Turtle hybrid) so yeah here we are with this story-

It was a normal day in the Man Cave, everyone was doing what they normally do when Ray and Henry aren't Captain Man and Kid Danger fighting crime, but then a security alarm goes off. "An old lady's trying to steal random shit in the shop again..." Charlotte says clearly annoyed looking at the computers to see what's going on in Junk'N'Stuff. "Watch your mouth." Ray said angerly pointing at her. "Schwoz don't open any random portals while i'm gone." Ray hops into the elevator and goes upstairs.

Schwoz has a >:3 expression. "You're gonna open a random portal anyway, aren't you?" Piper and Henry say at the same time. "Yes..." Schwoz says still having the >:3 expression. "Didn't Ray tell you NOT to open a random portal?" Jasper says popping up from behind the couch. "NO ONE TELLS MEH WUT TO DO!" Schwoz squawks stomping his feet and opening a portal with a machine. 

Four turtles along with an army of glowing green bugs fall out of the portal. "The fuck??? Where are we???" The blue wearing Red Eared Slider Turtle asks 100% confused while the bugs go through the elevator. "In a different dimension." The purple wearing Softshell Turtle says looking at a device on his wrist. "WHERE IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION?! I FUCKING KNEW WE WHERE IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION I JUST DON'T KNOW WHERE IN THE DIFFERENT DIMENSION WE ARE IN!" The blue turtle yells at the purple turtle. "Calm down Leo." The red wearing Snapping Turtle says to the blue turtle. "It kinda looks like we are in the nose of a giant robot..." The Box Turtle in orange says looking at the ceiling. 

"WHO ARE YOU?!" An angry at Schwoz Ray yells at the four turtles making them jump in fear. "I'm Mikey, the red snapping turtle is Raph, the blue red eared slider is Leo, and the purple pancake is Donnie." Mikey says cheerfully even though he is scared shitless at Ray's yell. "SCHWOZ I TOLD YOU NOT. TO. OPEN. ANY. DING. DANG. PORTALS. TO. OTHER. DING. DANG. DIMENSIONS." Ray yells. "Just say fuck like a normal person for fucks sake Ray..." Henry says clearly annoyed. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Ray yells shaking a chair. "Jeez la wheeze..." Leo mutters. "SEND THEM BACK SCHWOZ!" "I can't the machine broke and i don't have the parts that are required to fix it." Schwoz says gesturing to the clearly broken machine. "Ah shit. this means we are stuck in this dimension doesn't it..." Leo says clearly upset. "Yes, until the machine is restored which will take a while that is." Schwoz and Donnie say at the same time. Leo fake-faints and fake-snores. Donnie glares at Leo. "This bitch, am i right?" "Yeh i know right? Everyone but Charlotte does the exact thing when i say something science related."

"TIME TO DIE MIDGET MAN!" Ray yells charging at Schwoz. "IYYYEEEEEEEEEEE-" Schwoz screams running. "So, uh, your giant turtles??" Jasper says walking up to the turtles. "Yeah." Leo said looking at him. "Cool!"

"Guy's i hate to interrupt your bonding but Frankini, Goomer, and The Toddler have been spotted at Swellview park." Charlotte says looking into an emergency call. "How the hell did they escape prison??" Piper asks with a 'Da fug???' expression. "Goomer's isn't exactly skinny, he probably just bust through the walls like the Kool-aid man and Frankini and The Toddler decided to follow." Henry said snickering a bit. "But seriously we should see whats going on." 

Ray comes back with a probably rabid Schwoz that's biting his arm. "What's going on here?" He asks as if he did not just battle a very angry midget man that is now still biting his arm. "Frankini, Goomer, and The Toddler have been spotted at Swellview park." Henry explains. "Well lets go kid." They both grab their bubble-gum tubes and transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger. Captain Man yeets Schwoz off him. "Can we come with you?" Raph asks with puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but only cause i don't trust you in the Man Cave even with Piper and Charlotte around." Captain Man says rolling his eyes. "Hey!" Jasper says clearly offended. Everyone ignores him and then the turtles, Captain Man, and Kid Danger shoot up the tubes. 

Captain Man, Kid Danger, and The Turtles then arrive at the scene to see all three villains- actually, the two villain's and the villain's assistant right there. "How the hell did you escape prison?!" Captain Man yells at them. "I bust through the walls like the Kool-aid man!" Goomer says with a stupid expression. "What is he on??" Donnie asks himself while looking at Goomer. "He's not joking, that's actually how we escaped even though i told this fucker not to follow us." Frankini explains pointing at The Toddler. Toddler sees him pointing at him and shoves his hand away. "You better get those fucking press-on nails's outta my face or you'll be dealing with my angry wrath!" He yells shaking his fists. "Okay, 1: I am very offended by that comment, I'll have you know my nails are 100% real. And 2: So? Your a midget man so your like, very tiny compared to me and Goomer, ah ha!" The Toddler glares at him clearly angry cause he (Frankini) thinks he (Toddler) can't do damage to him cause of his size, Toddler then charges forward and head-butts Frankini right in the groin making him screech like a dying hyena and fall over.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Goomer yells at Toddler. Toddler steps forward making Goomer scream running. "Toddler you shouldn't be picking on people bigger then you." Kid Danger says gesturing to the running away Goomer and the on the ground in pain Frankini. "Well if i didn't i would not get to pick on anyone!" Toddler snaps. "Also, SNEG ATTACK!" The Toddler yeets a rubber snake at them and runs away. Captain Man yelps in fright meanwhile Kid Danger is unfazed. "STUPID SNAKE!" Captain Man yells stomping on it. "Turtles, you grab Frankini and keep him here. Me and Kid will go after Goomer and Toddler." He says starting to run after The Toddler while Kid Danger went after Goomer.

Leo walks over to Frankini, who is still on the ground (he recovered by now he's just being dramatic.). Leo attempts to lift him up but he can't. "A little help here?" "I'll help." Mikey said walking over and helping him lift him up. Frankini glares at them and flips them both off then yelps in pain. "What the? Why did he yelp??" "I don't know, maybe we grabbed him too hard?" Frankini thrashes out of their grasps sounding like a rabid animal and darting off. "He's getting away!" Raph yells. "Not on my watch!" Leo says grabbing a random ice cream cone from the trash and putting it on his head. "Weeeeewooo wee woo Weee Wooo WEE WOO WEEEEWOOO-" Leo yells naruto running after him, the wee woo's getting louder as he ran faster. "What the fuck-" Donnie said watching Leo do this.

Frankini scurry's off somewhere random, his breathing was ragged and he did not understand why he was currently in so much pain and why he currently could not breath properly (his clothes where also ripping some areas but he ignored that-). Lucky for him the pain dimmed then stopped and he could breath normally again in a minute. Once he breath normally he looked at his hands and squeaked nearly screaming, but he stopped himself before he fully screamed cause if he screamed it would give away his location. "What the hell happened to me...?" He asks himself looking at his now emerald green three-fingered hands.

Captain Man found and cornered The Toddler "Give it up Toddler! I've caught you know!" Toddler felt like he was bitten by a bug and all of the sudden can't breath that well but shrugged it off. "I'LL NEVER SURRENDER!" Toddler yells, then all of the sudden turns to rubber. "AAAAAAH! GIANT RUBBER SNAKE!" "Giant rubber sneg? Where????" "YOU'RE THE GIANT RUBBER SNAKE!" Toddler looks down and sees he is indeed now a giant purple rubber snake that has two smaller rubber snakes for "arms". But instead of being frightened by this new form he smirked. "Boo!" He yelled making Captain Man go running for the hills screaming.

Kid Danger was currently looking for Goomer but could not find him but then all of the sudden Captain Man runs past him screaming. Kid Danger looks at him with a WTF dude expression and goes after him. And while while Kid Danger chased the screaming Captain Man a giant white fluffy rabbit-human hybrid in a prison suit was looking around for his boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the fight scene in this chapter it looked better in my head ;-;

After about ten minutes of chasing Captain Man Kid Danger finally gets him to stop. "Dude, stop stop stop. What the hell are you running from?" He asks holding onto Captain Man's wrist encase he decided to go running for the hills again. "Toddler. He. Turned into. A GIANT RUBBER SNAKE." Captain Man squeaks through puffs. "Dude i think your just hallucinating." "I KNOW WHAT I SAW!" "Sorry Ray, but i think its best if you go back to the Man Cave and let me and the turtles deal with the villains and that's finale end of conversation." Captain Man glares at him cause he pulled one of his (Captain Man/Ray) tricks but does not argue with him and leaves.

Toddler started to slither around like a snake not giving a fuck about his new form "Nehehehhe" he says to himself knowing that now just by saying "boo" he could send Captain Man running for the hills. He then spots a window and sees what he entirely looks like now, he was purple with yellow stripes on his tail, he had big blue snake eyes and two normal rubber snakes with the same design as him himself that where actually alive but acted like puppy's kinda, he still had his prison outfit on but the bottom half was missing cause he had no legs. Toddler slithered away from the window to see who else he could scare.

Frankini was confused on why he only had three fingers and why his skin was now emerald green, he noticed a small lake near his hiding spot and walked over to it so he could see his reflection cause when he was running he dropped his hand mirror. Once he saw his reflection he squeaked/did a small scream in fear, surprise, and shock all at once. He now had a turtle shell, his clothing was ripped going from the collar to his wast, the left sleeve seam was ripped but still had a few threads connecting the two peaces of fabric, and the right sleeve was just torn into nothingness. He surprisingly still had his hair,and still had his nail polish and his makeup on through the mutation, he no-longer had visible ears and now had a snout and his head was different (He's now got the same head-shape as Leo except Turtle!Frankini has a little more of a chin). He now had two yellow makings on each arm on his biceps, two rings of orange circles one around each wrist, and his eyes no longer had an iris only a black pupil.

"Boss?" A voice called from behind him. This startled the shit out of Frankini making him jump right into the water, he quickly scrambled up to the land and growled at the voices user because he was pissed at them for startling him and he was also pissed cause when he splashed into the water it ruined his makeup. "Boss? Is that you?" The voices user asked him. Frankini immediately recognized the voice. "Goomer?!" He asked/screeched scurrying out of the water. "Goomer why are you a giant rabbit?!" He asks pointing at him. "Uhhhhhh...I don't know, and why are YOU a giant turtle?" Goomer asks poking him. "I DON'T KNOW!" Frankini snaps. Goomer was indeed a giant white fluffy rabbit that had a black ring around his eye (In other words Bunny!Goomer pretty much looks like an upright bunny Dr. Colosso from "The Thundermans"-). Frankini rolls his eyes and walks away only for Goomer to follow.

"No sign of the sparkly-dude." Leo said running back to his brothers. "Damn it." Kid Danger said with a face palm. "If you are all are wondering how Kid Danger knows about the situation and is here is cause he came over here and i explained everything while the story was still on Frankini and Goomer's location." Donnie says to the readers breaking the 4th wall. "Who the fuck are you talking too dude???" Kid Danger asks him. "Never mind that that's not you're business."

Frankini (who's makeup was surprisingly fixed at this point-) and Goomer find the turtles and Kid Danger. "FUCK YOU BITCHES!" Frankini yells flipping them off before running away. "What the FU- GET THEM!" Kid Danger yells. Frankini stops running realizing that he may be faster now but they can still catch him so he curls his hands into fists, he may not know how to properly fight but he did fight once in Captain Man's body so how hard could it be?

Kid Danger try's to zap him with his laser but Frankini dodged, barely, but he dodged. Frankini growls at him and all of the sudden his nails turn to claws. He was confused by this but he did have a weapon now so he charged forward and delivered a lethal slash to Kid Dangers arm making him scream in pain but he delivered the favor by using a spiked brass knuckle and giving Frankini a lethal slash to the side of his neck, it was not deep enough to cause forever bleeding if not covered by a bandage or deep enough to make him choke on his own blood but it was deep enough to leave a scar and make him cough out some blood. Frankini screeches in pain and collapses coughing up some blood and seeing that made Goomer angey. Goomer jumps up and slams down onto the ground making a mini earthquake and used it to escape with Frankini.

"What the-" Raph says while the ground around them shakes. "We should head back to the Man Cave and ask Schwoz whats going on." Kid Danger says once the ground stops.

The turtles and Kid Danger rushed to the Man Cave as fast as they could cause the clock was ticking and Kid Danger did not have much time till he died or passed out from blood-loss but they got there in time and Schwoz got to work on helping him ASAP. 

"WHAT THE HECKEDY HECK HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Ray yells in shock. "Some other giant turtle that had platinum blonde hair and wore a prison suit attacked us. It kinda looked like it was Frankini but instead of being human he was a giant Red Eared Slider turtle but judging by some other markings he had he kinda also looked like a Box Turtle although now that i think about it he was a lot stronger then Mikey and Leo combined so he could have been a hybrid...I don't know I'm not a "quote on quote" smarty." Henry said using air-quotes when he said "smarty". "Hmmm... If you can get some of that turtles DNA I can confirm weather or not it's Frankini." Schwoz says finishing bandaging Henry's arm. "And I can find out if he was a Box Turtle, a Red Eared Slider Turtle, a hybrid, or some other breed of turtle!" Donnie added in. "Wait, hold up, I have some of his blood on the brass knuckle i used to attack him, would that work?" "Yus!"

When Frankini woke up he felt extremely light-headed, his vision was fuzzy, his (InViSiBlE) ears where ringing, and he did not know where the hell he was, all he knew was that he was lying on the floor. Lucky for him his vision cleared a few seconds later, he immediately realized he was back at his old hideout (Same hideout as "Henry Danger: The Musical") and was no longer wearing the prison suit, he slowly got up and made some wobbly steps (cause he still was feeling light-headed) to go find Goomer. 

As Frankini looked for Goomer his steps became more stable as the light-headed-ness went away, on the way of looking for Goomer he spotted a mirror and got a better look at his new form and actually got to see what he was currently wearing. He noticed he had a small tail with a yellow stripe on the top and his eyes where actually dark brown and not black (curse the night lighting!). He was also currently wearing a black tank-top a black jacket with yellow flowers on it along with pants that had the same design as the jacket, and black shoes. Frankini also noticed he had a blood stained bandage rapped around his neck. Frankini lightly touched the bandage confused right before the previous events came to his memory. He growled at the memory and left the room. "Goomer! Where are you?" No response. 

"Goomer?" He tried again. Still nothing. "GOOMER WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT-" He yelled out mostly pissed but a tiny bit worried. Goomer runs into the room like a rabbit. "Frankini! You're finally awake!" "Where were you?!" "Around." Goomer makes suspicious shift-y eyes.

"Aaaaand done!" Schwoz and Donnie say at the same time. "So, what are the results?" Ray asks. Ray did not usually care about science-ey stuff but this was about finding out if there was a new dangerous villain on the loose or if Frankini had gotten much stronger. "That turtle really was Frankini." Schwoz looks at Donnie to finish the sentence. "And he was a hybrid between a Box Turtle and a Red Eared Slider Turtle." Donnie then looks a bit concerned. "Sooo, why you two look concerned?" "Because he's a hybrid mutant so he's now much stronger and faster and may or may not have new powers." "So?" "So he may not know how to fight but now with his new form he could whip yer fooking ass. Kill you if you veren't indestructible." Ray now looks concerned himself. "So...You mean, Henry could have died...?" "Yus." "TIME TO DIE MIDGET MAN!" Ray grabs a gun and starts to chase Schwoz. "IYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"That's the second time this book." Donnie looks into the camera deadpan. "HEY! WHO REPLACED MY HAIRGEL WITH GLUE?!" Ray shakes a tube angry while holding Schwoz by his toes. Everyone just shrugs.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on my Wattpad account then i decided to upload what i have so far here as well encase anyone who's on AO3 or Discord but not Wattpad wanted to read this
> 
> (Also one chapter of this story on here is actually two chapters on the Wattpad version)


End file.
